DE 30 11 824 proposes a method for balancing a cardan shaft by means of a balancing mass and a method of welding a balancing mass to the cardan shaft. The balancing mass is provided in the form of a curved plate whose inner radius of curvature approximately corresponds to the outer radius of the cardan shaft. The curved plate comprises a plurality of claw-like projections which point towards the cardan shaft. For welding purposes, the balancing mass is received by an electrode with a semicircular cross-section, with the claw-like projections being used for pressing the balancing mass mechanically against the surface of the cardan shaft. The projections penetrate an oxide layer on the surface of the cardan shaft, whereupon welding takes place in the form of resistance welding. In the welding points, it is possible for material embrittlement to occur in the material of the cardan shaft.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,921, there is known a method of connecting a joint yoke to a hollow shaft for the driveline of a motor vehicle by means of magnetic pulse welding. For this purpose, the joint yoke is slid into the hollow shaft by means of a neck portion, with an annular gap being formed between the two components. An inductor positioned on the radial outside of the hollow shaft generates a strong magnetic field with a radially inwardly directed force. When the inductor is discharged, the forces ensure that the hollow shaft, while being radially upset at a high pulse, positions itself around the neck portion of the joint yoke and is welded thereto in the process.